micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Grmmian
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Grum Jun26.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 14:08, October 26, 2011 siber city asks for a allianceSiber city 23:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Dear Grummia, Thanks so much for your addition of my nation's flag on the list of Micronations flags page. If you have any advice for a new Micronation, how to get noticed, etc. Many thanks again, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 21:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re(2): Thank you Dear Grummia, Thank you so much for this opportunity, I can only wish to be as influential as those whom have left. If there is anything to do to help the wiki, I am your man. Most thanks, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 07:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The Left Dear Grummia, Despite my hefty Royal title, I (and the people of my nation) agree very much with the Socialist politics of the Democracy of Grum. You are now 100% backed by the Great Kingdom. Kindest regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 07:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories Dearest Grummia, You have recently moved me into the category of cleanup - I believe that my article is rather clean, and is one of the cleanest articles on the Wiki. I have worked very hard to make the article look tidy and presentable. What is your reason for doing so? You have also put me into the category of Abs, what does this mean? Regards, Great King Harry Nicholls Great King Henry Nichol 08:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re(2): Categories Dearest Michael II, I was not offended, merely intrigued as to why my page needed to be cleaned up. Everything is just great the way it is, but I am very grateful at how willing you are to help. Thank you. Carpe diem! Regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 22:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) we are a diplomatic and free nationSiber city 01:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations I, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia, on the behalf of Galacia, propose an alliance, or at least some form of diplomatic relation. I will be awaiting your response. His Majesty King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia I want to personally thank you for you time spent considering formal relations with Galacia, even though none have been set up. I completely understand the military alliance prospect of it-Galacia's Army is what you would call a "Just in Case" army. We will probably never open war with us being the ones who declare it aggressively. Also-I believe that we are both fairly new micronations, and new to this wiki. Do you want to help each other out in navigation and everything else on this wiki, so we can understand everything better? I am horribly confused by the whole "sector" thing and how a micronation would even enact a war. It also seems as though some m-nations create false histories and such. Thank you for your time. His Majesty King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Thank you for your obvious time spent writing that post. It really clears things up. Three more questions-What are the whole "fourth world, fifth world, sixth world, seventh world" stuff? Also, do you have any questions, and lastly-will there be any kind of diplomatic relationship between our nations? Dear Democracy of Grum, I,Ruling King Mendoza of the Kingdom of Rosettia,on behalf of the Kingdom of Rosettia,propose an alliance with the Democracy of Grum. Ruling King Mendoza of the Kingdom of Rosettia Long Live the Non-Aligned Movement! Dearest Michael II, I am pleased that you have come back to this great wiki site. I welcome you back with warm salutations. It also fills me with pleasure that you have not been drawn in by those capitalist dogs! Long live the non-aligned movement! Long live Michael II! Royal regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 15:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Thank You' Thank you for accepting my proposal for an alliance. I have added your nation to Galacia's page. I also make allies on the other wiki, however I don't like it as much as it's kinda ugly and hard to use. Also everyone is so strict and stuff on there. That's why you'll see Burkland on there, but that nation is on the other wiki, however there's an outdated one on Burkland here on this wiki. How Galacia works? Hmm...that's a difficult question to answer. Galacia is a hobby for me, and I enjoy being the "ruler" over my own, however so small, domain. I am a one-man, two-dog nation, with four honorary citizens. Could you explain in better detail what you mean by how Galacian functions? The Awesome X! 04:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Also-I saw your post in Domus' talk page about Siber City and problems with the administrators. I believe that if there are no active admins on this wiki, you can talk to Wikia and they can give you admin rights...Siber City also created another nation known as Siren City. I have contacted you over the new email Were the biggest micronation in our sector Yes we created the nation by getting a friend into micronations we have created a couple but there all are egostans thanks very much grummia!!! thanks for correct my page and informotion please be my allied !! so i give you medal Anything new? Hello Grummia, this is King Anonymous. I have just recently arrived back at Fort Bailey, after a vacation with my Royal Family. Anything new going on in Grummia and/or the micronational world? And you're welcome for the Galacian Medal of Diplomatic Relationships...I think others have caught on, as it seems as though in the last post on this talk page, someone else gave you a medal... His Majesty King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Have you seen the future plans of expansion for Galacia? Terribly Sorry Dearest Michael II, I am most sorry for not answering for so long, I have been very busy dealing with internal matters in the Great Kingdom. 1. I am all for the Micronational space program and the Brooklyn Balloon mission, it will be fantastic if it is mastered! 2. Thank you for your email address, you are most kind, and have been very kind to me ever since I joined this great Wiki. Sorry for any inconvenience (I was not ignoring you!) Yours faithfully, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 22:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) PS... Why have I been labelled as inactive the alliances section of your wiki? I am very active! You might have mistaken me for being inactive because I have been off the wiki for a long time... Kindest regards, HI&RM The Great King of Domus Understood Understood...XD The Awesome X! 23:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the inspiration for your flag and coat of arms? And...do you know if any micronational organisations still exist at least on this wiki, and are like active? Cause i'd like to have some Antarctica land but I'm not sure if that organization is still running. Thank you! Do you have an account on the other MicroWiki? The one with the logo of a globe? I like Wikia because it's MUCH easier to use and more customizable and easier to navigate, however it seems as though the more *serious* nations (not to say our's aren't) are on that wiki. :( BTW do you think it'd be OK if I claim the northern or some other part of Bir Tiwil that is not already owned by Grum? I think I will look into the Canadian Arctic stuff and also territory on the moon. I at least want Galacia to own a few feet on the moon... I read about the Wiki Schism before. I wonder what the changes looked like in Wikia that caused all the riots?! And, can you tell me the extent of your ownership of Bir Tiwil? Galacia's flag, at first, was just conquored up when I was drawing random flags with crayons while on a recent vacation during the Summer with the Royal Family. That vacation is when I found out about Sealand, and micronatinalism. I didn't take it too seriously at first, but then a few months ago, I chose one of the flags that I had drawn and adopted it. Then I was into micronationalism and created a coat of arms and other stuff. And look where I am now! :) The original flag was top-to-bottom, red, green, and purple, however I thought it looked a bit unbalanced. I still like it but I like the current one better, so i switched it around and now it is purple, green, red. I was also thinking of doing it across, like the french flag. I didn't really have much of a reason for choosing those colors-it just looked right and no other macronation has those colors put together. Let alone micronations. Now I kinda have a reason for the colors, as I just came up with them recently. :P For one, the colors kinda are similar to a sunrise's, representing a "new start". IDK don't ask XD. I guess that the green represents the green of Galacia, like the grass and trees and foliage and eco-friendlyness. also the liberty. The purple...umm...for peace? Like the Christian dove holding a purple cloth? And the red (my favorite color) would be the ability to defend that liberty and peace? I'll probably make an official reason for the flag colors. Because of this topic, I will post a picture (soon hopefully) of all of the flags I made prior to Galacia's founding, including the fundamental red green purple one. And I don't see why not jackalopes would be real. They could live in the mtns or something! umm...hello? Anyone there? Don't Worry, I'm Still Here! Hello Michael II, Do not worry, I am still around (and not dead!). I think that the Wiki Schism page is triumph and very well created and edited. The Oop Script page has also been a very interesting read. I am also very glad that the Kingdom of Rosettia is about to launch the balloon, what an achievement if it works! Very interesting stuff. We should propose an alliance. Due to the three nations; the Democracy of Grum, The Royal Kingdom of Galacia and the Great Kingdom of Domus being such close allies, we should form a new organisation. Perhaps to be named: The Triple Mentente? (a play on the name of the alliance at the beginning of the First World War, The Triple Entente. What do you think? I believe that it will strengthen the relationships between our three prosperous nations. Many thanks and Royal regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 09:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Username and all such like Dearest Michael II, My username is different to my real name, because, at first, I did want to appear anonymous, but now, I am ok with it and have no means to change my name. Oops! What is an IGO? Kindest regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 17:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I Have No Claims on Sealand and I am Willing To Relinquish The Area Of Mollosia as Well as Ireland. However The Rest of Great Britain and Most of The Corn Belt Remain In My Country.Also My Nation has Claimed The Territory of Before The Kingdom of Domus Was Created. Prime Minister of Asermia Asermia and Galacia Thank you for the heads-up on Asermia. They not only interfere with your land but with my land as well! I will arrange a diplomatic meeting with the leader(s) of Asermia in order to try to find a compromise. However if such compromise is not acceptable, then I will let go of Asermia as an ally. I did not look at the map of Asermia before making an alliance with them. I sure hope that we can come to terms with Asermia, as I fear that there may be an outbreak of a micronational war. Let us pray not. Sincerely, King Anonymous I Will Relinquish All Territory Other Than Isle of Britain and Most of The Corn Belt. Prime Minister of Asermia Actually, I Will Also Relinqiush Grum's Territory. Asermia is out of Domus I Hereby Declare that Asermia Has Now Relinquished Domus from it's Territory. Pminister 13:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Dear Michael II, Thank you very much for informing me of this atrocity. Hopefully, it will be dealt with as per my complaint. I hope things are well in the Democracy of Grum? Upholding the great Communist ideologies? Kindest regards, HI&RM The Great King of Domus Great King Henry Nichol 23:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Well I am glad to see that someone is interested in my micronation, nation to be, yes I do know that it is mostly in first person, I was going to slowly remove that. Yes I do believe that my geography is interesting as well, I wanted it to be different. The Democracy of Grum and The Great Kingdom of Domus, sound interesting. I see you like the Idea of communism and socialism, I guess if you can get it to work for you then right on ya. We over at The United Districts of Treznabed, claim ourselves to be capitalists. It was nice of you to fix my page here, I was looking around to find what I needed to add but It looks like you knew where it was so thank you for that as well. Government? I must ask, are you a democracy, or a comminust, or a democratic-communist country? Cause it says you are a democracy, but you seem to be interested in communism... [Awesome X!|His Majesty [Yada yada yada King Anonymous ]] of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Thank you Does Grum have a newspaper? And is it just "Grum" or can it also be "Grummia". Possibly "Grummnia?" There's the plan of expansion, as I've already mentioned before...Galacia has a national newspaper, coined the very imaginative name "The Galacian Newsletter". Yeah...:P I am hoping that Galacia's Air Force will be expanded with an RC plane, possibly from the holidays. That way, in any case of war, the Air Force can hook up a videocamera and record enemy encampments and stuff, kinda like a recon plane. It could also be hooked up with an Airsoft pistol or gun, and rigged to shoot when a button or something is pressed! A two-way camera (they are fairly inexpensive) could be attached, so that the operator could see where the plane was going from a distance, and see where the gun may fire. It would turn into a real weapon! I was also thinking of making at least some water-proofed paper boats for the navy, maybe even build an assault raft. I want to make the Army equipped with the standard supplies. Please do not judge Galacia as a micronation only for the benefit of military. It is just that as Galacia prospers and eventually grows, we need to make sure the premises are safe and secure. I want to finally get the Astronomy observation done, and upload a page for GASAP (you'll see later...). I want to draft the Declaration of Soveirgnity and the Constitution over the holiday break. I want to make a national-code (language) Just completed the national seal. Uploaded. Complete the "welcome to Galacia" sign. More more more...! Finish my studying for science exam tomorrow...ugh. :( :P Could you explain what the whole raft and gift money is? When will the raft and camera be built? How do you plan on accomplishing such a feat in micronational engineering? And can you please check your email? I have not received the email yet...never mind I just did. :P Can you please check out Galacia's site and news? It's on the other wiki's home page, like the news section. THX! Thank you! I saw your page. Look good! And is there any way to make my site like...smaller, so that the info box doesn't cover the entire page? Thx. And specifically what test? The car? I don't know either. I'll figure it out later. My test went fine. Pretty good chance I got an A on it. :) I like the name you're gonna put on the vessel :P May I ask where are you going to get 55 gallon jugs? I think I see how it's gonna be built. I would say firmly attach the jugs to the SIDES of the wooden raft, not the bottom, so it won't tip. Sails are difficult to use...use paddles and sticks instead! (Re)Government Might I add Communism is not a style of government it is an economic system. A democracy simply means you can vote for your leaders. So a economical system can be communistic and still have a democratic government. ~~GalvinNerth thank you for the tip -i have set up a page it was more easy to send the link to the talk page i am now a micronation! thank you for your concern sincerely: king, jones to: the leader of grummia from: king, jones of solland thank you for seting up a page for me. i relly appreciate the help.,see you soon! Solland 15:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Redirect PLEASE DO NOT POST MESSAGES ON MY TALK PAGE ANYMORE. Please Post Messages on The Microwiki Blog at http://asermiasite.weebly.com/index.html Oh... I saw the video instructions for your raft. Hopefully it'll work! Will it be done this coming spring? I hope I get a remote controlled airplane. For one, they are cool, but for two, I can make it into a tool for the air force and possibly take pictures, kinda like google earth and maps. Just attach a video camera. Hope it doesn't break :P I'm thinking of getting those craft rockets and sending them up. They are coolio. Did you see my latest science and tech pages? The Awesome X! 21:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks! I put my video camera on an RC car...it's on Galacia's site. I had to take it down for other reasons, and it'll be the camera I might use for the plane. I don't think it'll cause any problems with the US law enforcement ;P The camera is water-resistant up to 10meters, so that may be cool to bring underwater ya know?! Good day from Domus Dear Michael II, Domus has been faring very well over the past weeks and has been steadily prospering. I have started to create a peace air force out of paper aeroplanes - it is going quite well indeed. On the wiki, I have been attempting to gain allies and edit bits and bobs around the pages. Thank you for enquiring! Cheerio, HI&RM The Great King of Domus Great King Henry Nichol 08:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Moving...' I will no longer be working primarily on this wiki for Galacia. Not enough micronationalists are on this wiki and no real serious organizations and stuff is going on here. I will be on the UK-domain wiki. BTW...do you like the old flag of Galacia or the new one? The new one has a darker green stripe to it. In regards... His Majesty, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Yeah, I don't know if I like it either now that I think of it. I may undo it all Domain? What is the UK-domain wiki? Still yet to discover. GalvinNerth of the United Districts of Treznabed Thanks Yes I found it after extensive searching and the url is difficult to figure out. After I got into it I did manage this. http://www.microwiki.org.uk/index.php?title=United_Districts_of_Treznabed Thanks Thank you for fixing errors on our page Dalton, but where not a monarchy, we used to be a monarchy but we have kept the title of Eperor/ Empress but we are thinking of changing it. Also, I am very happily open to a informal allience. If you have a YouTube account for you micronation mine is ShiptonShoveller. All regards, Robert I Hello Hello, My name is Prince Jordan of Williamsia, My country is growing and its population increasing. We are gaining more land and even more money. However I am just wondering if you would be willing to join micronations. For example: The United Kingdom is made up of Wales, Ireland, Scotland and English. The Williamsian Republic could become the Dalton-Williamsian Republic. This would have several benfits between our micronations, such as more widespread land and a better goverment. Would you be willing to join forces and form the Dalton-Williamsiam country? ++Prince Jordan (Acting King)++ Im am not very happy with you, You completely changed my wording on One of the pages where I sent a message to that Micronation, Please stop getting involved or We will be forced to proceed with further action, This could result in war and at this exact moment in time, This is not a good idea for your micronation nor mine. I need to talk to you about something.. I need some way to get people to learn about my country, oh and I'm sorry about the left eye story, just a joke. Oh, and i was considering the possibility that we could be allies, not like form a micronational union or anything, just allies. Which is weird, because Grummia has communist aspects and we are anti-communist. So could we be un-conflicting, ever-peaceful allies? Bir Tawil It has been brought to our Council of States the issue at hand. We found out that said area conflicts with the territorial boundry of the state of Straton and its govenor was very aggrassive at first and refused to give it up. Fortunatly for the sake of peace the Govenor of Minoa forsaked some of his territory to get Straton to agree to give up that part of the Triangle (or trapezoid as it actually is). Our General has brought up the issue that the Bir Tawil Triangle is of no interest and is not worth further conflict with other nations. The council is considering her opinion and is preparing to further discuss it. Your claims not being contended any more. If you feel the need you can leave your opinion on this matter on Entropijas talk page. Entropija 03:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Letters Thanks for the letters, I have adapted some for the Dalton alphabet. SaluteChicken 21:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Rosettia's Civil War Yes Rosettia is having a civil war and it happened because of the former Ruling Queen tried to overthrow the government of the Kingdom of Rosettia but ultimately failed but unfortunately she created the Empire of Rosettia. His Highness Ruling King Mendoza March 3,2012 23:30 Busy, busy, busy... Michael II, I would first like to apologise about me not being around for a month or two, only that I have been very busy with internal matters and a fascist uprising that was swiftly quelled. That would be wonderful if it was possible to add what you suggested to my wiki page, if you could help me, then that would be brilliant. Kindest regards, HI&RM The Great King of Domus Great King Henry Nichol 18:00, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Michael, This Wiki is our foundation, birthplace. It is our 'domus' (if you pardon the pun). We do not plan to move to the Wiki for which we are barely known. Try typing into the Google Search homepage: "Great Kingd", and "Great Kingdom of Domus" will come up first on the list of suggestions, and the first on the list of results is none other than the page from THIS wiki. Our growing fame and popularity has spread accross the South Eastern region of the United Kingdom, and the our Foreign and Colonial Commission intends to maintain the surge in popularity and expand with ew initatives like YouTube, Twitter, Facebook. But, unfortunately, not the other MicroWiki my friend. You may have abandoned the 'Schism', but the Domusian people have not. I hope we can talk more about this and remain firm allies and friends. Kindest regards, HI&RM The Great King of Domus MicroWiki hacked When I got the Russian error message I thought it was just my broadband since it is very weak. Then when I saw Borat Wiki I realised it was hacked! Luckly, the pages have survived! And fake cyrillic... I know real cyrillic! The "Daton" page has survived but the Wiki is very inactive, I will try and find and report the person responsible. SaluteChicken 14:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC)